Naruto in Family Guy: The griffins marriage councilor
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto is the marriage counciler for the griffins. Or is Naruto trying to fuck Lois Griffin ? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Guys, this is Darth Plageuis here and this is called Naruto in Family Guy: The marriage counselor. This is a story where Peter Griffin has a loving family of 6 including himself. It was their marriage anniversary but as usually Peter Griffin being the dumbass he is forgotten and now he and his wife are in marriage councilling because Lois Griffin has had enough

Now...

"Peter, how could you forget are the anniversary of our marriage? Lois asked angrily.

**Lois Patrice Griffin** (née **Pewterschmidt**) is the wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris, and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with her family and also Brian, the anthropomorphic family dog.

"Lois I said I was sorry what more do you want, " Peter told her.

"What I want is that you and I finally work together as a team. You have only thought only for yourself. What happens to the nice considerate guy who I married not this selfish slob of a human being" Lois told her husband.

Peter Griffin-**Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr.**, born **Justin Peter Griffin** according to his birth records, is the protagonist of the show and title character. He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. In "Padre de Familia", he was born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him.

"Well people change Lois," Peter told her nonchalantly.

"Well Peter then we need to go to marriage councilling to fix this mess otherwise we need a divorce" Lois said seriously.

"But Lois why do we need other people in our business !" Peter yelled angrily.

"Because Peter we have tried to have a normal discussion with you. I tried all sorts of things so this is different. Either this or divorce" Lois said giving Peter no choice in the matter.

"Fine so who is the councilor we are supposed to meet, " Peter asked reluctantly,

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and we will be in his office 1 week from now," Lois said giving Peter a smirk.

1 week later.

Naruto Uzumaki was in his thirties. Married to his wife Hinata Hyuggua nee Uzumaki and has two children. All is well and lovey in his life.

He has spikey blonde hair. Three whisker marks and tan skin.

His office is a standard one with white walls and a computer and blond folders on his desk.

His desk is an oak wood desk and he has a chair towards his desk. On the wall behind the desk, you see a picture of the WWE flag that says Wrestlemania.

Lois and Peter Griffin both come in and sit on the sofa that was on the other end of the office.

Naruto was already setting in his chair in the office.

"So what brings you here to my office today ?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I and peter are having trouble with our marriage. He recently forgot are annevsery of our marriage so we could use some help " ois said.

"Well, what about you Peter ?" Naruto asked,

"Look Mr. Uzumaki I appreciate what you are the hospitality but I don't know why we here. I mean what do you want me to do " Peter said exasperatedly.

"Well here is the reason, It one thing to forget an anniversary it is another thing to forget and decline everything and it has started to take its toll," Lois said.

"Peter do you see where Lois is coming from," Naruto asked.

"Well actually yeah but I am not changing," Peter said.

"And why if I may ask ?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, the reason is simple really. I like to don't doing what I want. Drinking with my friends, having fun with them and going on wacky adventures " Peter told him.

"Well, Peter if I have read your file. You have three kids and a dog and a wife. You have to change and start taking responsibility for your kids. I mean, after all, you help maid them" Naruto retorted back.

"Also I think we need to talk about the kids. I think they may be suffering from verbal abuse" Lois said to a surprising Peter.

"Verbal abuse... look I know I a be careless with my words to the kids but verbal abuse Lois ?" Peter asked shocked and unsure.

"Meg" Lois only said that.

"But come on no one likes her " Peter wined.

"Enough ! Mr. Griffin, she is still your child and you both are to blame for all of the oddities towards your children. It's a wonder you have not been kicked out of town" Naruto said perplexed.

"What do you mean ?" Peter asked.

"You see I need an unbiased opinion on what your life is like in Quahog and guess what I found? Most if not all the people of Quahog think you a moron, an idiot, or mentally insane or retard. Example being every hair blown stunt you pulled ends up with Cleveland's house being destroyed and he falls out of the bathtub on the second floor. All because of you" Naruto told him.

"And as for you Lois you are just as guilty. The reason you either condone this shit and don't say anything or you do say something and Peter ignores you. You have so little self-esteem that anytime Peter does anything romantic it erases all your pain and suffering as well as the towns" Naruto explained to a shocked Lois.

"Here let's take a break and let's all drink some water" Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey what..."Peter said falling asleep.

Naruto then pushed Peter on the floor and Naruto sat beside Lois.

Lemon

As Naruto was kissing her Lois open her eyes and back up and Lois said "hold up I am married" Lois yelled out.

"Oh, I don't give a shit about your husband. This is what goes to happen you are going to let me fuck you in front of your sleeping husband and you are going to like it !" Naruto ordered.

"No, I... "Lois said as Naruto kissed her again with force this time. Naruto tongue was met with her and they tongue wrestled in each other mouth feeling each other out,

Lois stopped and tried to call for help.

"Nice try Lois but it is no use soundproof walls," Naruto told her with a smirk.

Naruto then took off her shirt,panties, and bra and Naruto took Lois from behind and put his hard dick inside her. Lois looked at the huge 15-inch monstrous cock.

"No that will tear my asshole apart !" Lois yelled frighten and aroused at such a huge cock.

"Oh well, tough shit !" Naruto yelled and grabbed her elbows and hold her up some and rammed his huge cock inside her.

"Arrrgh !" Lois yelled as Naruto was like a jackhammer.

"Ah, Lois your asshole is so tight !" Naruto yelled going faster and faster inside of her asshole.

"Ahhh your break me !" Lois said as he kept going and going.

Naruto balls were slapping against her ass as Lois is howling in pleasure,

"Now Lois who is bigger and better. Me or your so-called husband ?" Naruto asked as he kept going. If you come in the room you would her flesh smacking into one another.

Lois mumbles.

"What was that Lois? I couldn't here to you ?" Naruto said.

"I said you are bigger and better than my useless limp dick bastard of a husband, you can satisfy me in ways he never could. You have ruined me for other men" Lois said in heat.

"Good now take my load," Naruto said as he cummed in her asshole.

Naruto then placed her on top and she was riding Naruto's huge cock. Naruto was balls deep in her pussy. Naruto so deep it feels her womb.

"Ahhhh you're so good and so big and deep. Keep fucking me" Lois said in a daze her tongue out.

Naruto kept spearing her faster and faster. His balls were smashing into her pussy.

Naruto started sucking on her breasts as Lois rode him. Naruto sucked the left nipple and then the other one.

"I'm cumming" Both yelled.

Well guys like, follow, fav

Darth Plageuis signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, guys- this is my response to tell you why I did what I did for Naruto in Family Guy: The griffins marriage counselor.

My first reviewer writes You know I'd actually be interested in reading a lemon where Naruto fucks Lois, just the problem with this is the fact that character is not Naruto, he's just instead your poorly written self insert, and more than that this whole thing is just bad.

I mean are you in middle school or high school? Because that would explain why there's no story structure, why all the dialogue is bad, the nonexistent characterization and the numerous grammatical errors, writing mistakes and poor spelling.

"Um okay. You do realize that Peter Griffin is a complete waste of space right.

I'll give you a list of reason why I say such :

Peter Griffin is mentally retard-point being he completly and uderly wrecks the town on a reguler basis.

2 He continues to be an udder neanderthal that he won't change at all.

3\. He has a fourth-grade education. Nuff said.

4\. If he was not married to Lois then do you honestly think that he would get away with half of this shit. Think about Lois's father is loaded with cash. Do you think he has not used his money to get away with shit?

5\. Another thing his friend Quagmire is a rapist and had an affair with Cleveland's first wife.

verbally abuses his kids and even physically abuse them and his wife on numerous occasions.

Now onto Lois

1\. Lois enables Peter I mean it's the same thing. Peter does something stupid or dangerous that puts everybody involved at risk and he pretends to learn and Lois and peter have sex.

2\. Lois does the same thing to there children expect to a smaller extent.

cheated on Peter.

also has a child that has tendencies of a psychopath(Stewie)

Inconclusion Naruto was their therapist. Now there are more reasons why but here all I could think of at the top of my head.

Also, I had him list both parent's faults so they can improve. And do like don't read.

Well, guys, it's been real Fav, follow and review.

Also, no flames because there was a guest reviewer who said something that I am not going to repeat.

Also will make lemon one-shots for dc characters and family guy and American dad characters(wives and milfs)

Darth Plageuis signing out.


End file.
